


Manhandled

by DragaBloodvist



Series: Whumptober2020 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid!Whump, Astrid-centric, Injury, Whump, manhandled, no.3, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist
Summary: Ryker's rough handling of his captive might leave Astrid more damaged than either of them thinks.
Series: Whumptober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Manhandled

It was early night when Ryker ambushed her. It was nearly dawn when they reached his ship, hidden between sea stacks. Astrid hurt everywhere from lying on the ground in an unnatural position for all these hours. So when he easily picked her up and over his shoulder to climb back onto his ship, she needed a few minutes before her body responded to her again, but that didn't keep her from throwing insults as soon as the gag was out of her mouth.

"Let go of me, you ugly son of a half-troll! Let me go, or you'll regret it!"

Astrid twisted in Ryker's grasp as best as she could. She threw herself this way and that, dropping her weight and jumped to hit him with her head or shoulder. But nothing she did seemed to impress him in any way. In fact, her tirade seemed to amuse him.

"Why?" he asked, laughing. "Do you count on your precious boyfriend to come and rescue you? I thought you were above playing the damsel in distress."

Astrid growled. "I'm _not_ a damsel in distress! But if you don't let me go _right this second,_ then you're going to pay. Hiccup and our friends will burn down your entire fleet, leaving you all to drown and-"

Ryker laughed even louder now. "Oh, I knew this would be fun. You really do have a bit of a temper, don't you? But let me share a secret with you. Viggo and I _count_ on your friends coming to your rescue. They won't have another choice. And when they come? Then we'll capture them all!"

Cold realization ran down her back, making her freeze. She trusted in Hiccup and his ability to rescue her… but if Ryker hadn't just captured her but wanted to use her as bait? If he and Viggo were setting a trap? 

She got torn from her thoughts when Ryker roughly pushed her towards two of his men. She wanted to fight back, use her momentary freedom to escape. But the force of his push made her stumble and fall to her knees instead, the impact jarring and she felt something shift in her right knee. It hurt like someone had stabbed her with a red-hot needle, and even though she loathed showing weakness, especially in front of her enemies, she couldn't keep a pained outcry inside.

Laughing at her pain, the guards grabbed her arms and hurled her back up on her feet. Again she wanted nothing more than to fight them, ram one with her shoulder or just do _something_. But it was no use. These men were much bigger and much stronger than she was - and her right leg refused to obey her anyway.


End file.
